


Recovery Time

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Sideswipe go down in the same fight. Sunstreaker reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery Time

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is the introduction to a series involving spark creation via spark merge. This piece however can stand alone without that being represented within.
> 
> 2\. Our default is polyamory in the Transformer verses. No pairing should be considered monogamous.
> 
> 3\. This fic is intended to be generational, so OCs will occur.

There was nothing worse than Sideswipe being injured severely enough to make Sunstreaker go ballistic, Ratchet had once opined to Ironhide and Prowl as they were enjoying some relative downtime after a battle.

The humans had a saying: _Don't challenge the powers of worse_. Now he knew why. And agreed with it.

Here he was, elbows deep in Prime's thoracic cavity, while First Aid worked to reattach Sideswipe's left leg, both of them under the gimlet stare of a very injured Sunstreaker who would not, could not, let anyone work on him until both his twin and his Prime were stable.

To say the battle had turned in the Autobots' favor upon Sideswipe's injury was not lying. Nor was it a lie to call it a complete rout when Sunstreaker saw Prime take a cannon shot to shield Jazz from the same. The frontliner had gone into a full on battle-frenzy, inspiring the heartier Autobots into a charge that had completely broken the Decepticon line. Megatron had called retreat only moments before Sunstreaker reached Prime's side, where Ironhide and Jazz had been struggling to protect their fallen leader.

::He's going to collapse,:: First Aid sent in a tight-locked send to Ratchet.

::Not until Sideswipe's spark stops fluttering from energon loss. Not until Prime shows some sign of recovery,:: Ratchet sent back. ::Keep focused, Aid. You've got two lives in your hands.::

The words were meant to be a reminder so First Aid would lose his nerves about the fierce frontliner, and they worked. First Aid could not fail one mech, let alone two, by being edgy. Ratchet focused, confident that Prime's systems were on the verge of rebooting… and the large mech groaned on cue. That brought the first flicker of something that wasn't raw anger and vigilance on Sunstreaker's part, as his digits flexed, almost as if he wished to reach out. Ratchet carefully did not react to it; he had vorns of experience dealing in Sunstreaker's issues and hang-ups, having been involved with Sideswipe for … possibly longer than anyone else still extant, save Ironhide.

Not much longer past Prime's responses requiring Ratchet to actually use medical protocols to control his pain, and First Aid made a triumphant sound, as Sideswipe's spark surged and caught a steady oscillation. Ratchet knew part of it was First Aid's efforts rerouting vital energon. But a lot of it was that Sunstreaker's focus was no longer so divided, and thus strengthening his brother even more than he already had been. Ratchet pulled free of Prime, Wheeljack moving in behind him to do the closing repairs, and slipped around the table in time to catch Sunstreaker. The frontliner, knowing his Prime and his twin were both safe, had let go of his own controls too soon to make it to a berth on his own.

Ratchet would make him pay for that later.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus Prime onlined in his own berth, which made little sense, given the severity of the injuries he knew he had fallen with. A klik after he onlined, though, he knew why he was in his own berth.

Curled in the space between his torso and another mech, Sideswipe was recuperating from his own injuries. That other mech was Sunstreaker, purposefully between the main part of the room and the entryway, so that he could protect his brother's recovery… and his Prime.

That Sunstreaker's optics brightened on that motion did not faze Optimus. He expected it now that he knew why he had been granted reprieve from Ratchet's ranting.

"When are you gonna learn to let other people do their own ducking?!" Sunstreaker demanded in a low hiss.

Optimus smiled faintly behind his mask, feeling the world settle into normal patterns.

"Jazz had ducked. Megatron re-targeted too quickly," Optimus told his frontliner. "What happened to Sideswipe?" he asked, his tone more gentle, less amused.

"Slagger miscalculated a jet-jump, wound up lined up too long, let one of those pits-taken jets slice him with a laser across the hip." The tone was aggravated, possibly even hostile, but Optimus knew better. Just as he noted Sunstreaker did not name which jet. Optimus was not likely to forbid Sunstreaker his hunt, but Prowl just might. Sunstreaker was going to be hard on his brother in front of everyone, or just ignore him, but while Sideswipe was actually berthed, he wouldn't lack for anything that Sunstreaker could provide him.

"I have a queued message on priority that I am not to set a pede out the door without Ratchet's approval," Optimus informed Sunstreaker, reaching out to pet a hand down Sideswipe's arm when the unconscious twin began to twitch with a reboot.

"Slagger thinks he's some kind of Primus's right hand," Sunstreaker growled, meaning he had the same message queued. He was not, however, proving his invulnerability by attempting to test the order, which was more than enough to worry Optimus.

"Sunstreaker…"

The frontliner scowled, and resorted to silent communications. ::You only survived because Megatron was off five millimeters. And my idiot twin!:: Sunstreaker's temper, the safer outlet for him than any other emotion, flared solidly enough to let Optimus know the truth.

They had scared Sunstreaker into thinking he would be truly alone.

With a careful move up and over the rousing Sideswipe, Optimus retracted his battle-mask and brought his helm to Sunstreaker's. Sides' optics onlined to the still battle-damaged torso of his Prime over him, Sunstreaker emotionally roiled in their bond, and the perfect view of the helm-to-helm contact between both of them.

It wasn't anything for him to lean up and flick his glossa into creases of armor that were normally out of reach, knowing it would definitely break his brother's emotional constipation, and might just earn him some wonderful views of his own.

::Hello to you as well, Sideswipe,:: Optimus sent to him, basso rumble of his desire flicking out at that long exploration of his transformation seams.

::Mmm. Since we're confined to berth…:: Sideswipe invited, letting his fields ripple around both of them.

::Ratchet's gonna bang your helm good for this,:: Sunstreaker promised his brother, but he certainly didn't hold back when Optimus did not protest Sideswipe's plans. It would certainly be inspirational to the artist Sunstreaker kept locked away in his processor, to see his twin and his Prime enjoy themselves in his presence.


End file.
